


Aggressively Interrogating the Loli Agent

by Wolframkf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolframkf/pseuds/Wolframkf
Summary: A kidnapped elite loli agent gets raped hard by a guy with a huge cock until she's broken enough to tell them everything about her organization. Her whereabouts remain unknown to said organization until nine months later, when their administration receives a disturbing video message.
Kudos: 11





	Aggressively Interrogating the Loli Agent

A bright light shines in Peony’s face while she’s tied tightly to a chair. The young, brown-haired girl is an agent in the notorious and precocious Bouquet Squadron, and she’s been kidnapped by one of her organization’s more brutal opponents. She’s sitting there in a very damaged uniform, with her long-sleeved shirt and her skirt both torn nearly to shreds; she’s left with little more than some thin white panties and some socks. While her vision is blurred by the bright light, she makes out a figure approaching her; a tall, muscular man, wearing nothing but boxers, and in them a very large bulge. He comes in to view and he truly towers over her.

With a deep voice, the hazy man shouts at her, “Okay, child fuckmeat, you’re telling us everything you know about your little Squadron, either the easy way or the hard way.” For good measure, he slaps her across the face. While Bouquet agents are well-trained, she is only nine, and she starts to sob and wet herself. The man’s face seems to contort into a smirk as he waits for her response.

Between sobs, Peony responds, “I’ll never give away our secrets, pig!” She’d never sell out her friends and commanders, not even to save her own life, and in this moment she’s afraid that this man may kill her.

He bellows out in laughter. “Hard way it is, then!” With a whistle, he summons a few other figures from the darkness. To her surprise, they only redo her ropes so that, while she’s no longer bound to the chair, her arms are tied tightly against her upper middle, and her legs are tied together at her heels. The large man lifts her up by the ropes around her forearms then braces her against his chest.

With his other arm, he drops his boxers, revealing his huge penis. She can’t see it from her angle, but from how it’s pressing against her ass, it’s at least a foot long and very thick. He moves his arm again, this time to remove the tattered remains of her uniform, which he proceeds to drop onto the concrete floor.

As he slips his hands down her soggy white panties, he says, “All you Bouquet girls have such fine bodies. We caught two agents a few months back, you know. Didn’t know shit, but they’ve made for excellent sex toys and haven’t even worn out.” Using his large fingers, he starts rubbing the outside of her virgin slit. “The first time is always the best, though.” Peony considers struggling, but with her limbs this bound, she’d have no chance of going anywhere even if she did get out of his tight grasp.

She sees another man set up a video camera, pointing at the two of them. “Is it running?” asks the man who’s holding her tightly. The man at the camera nods, so her main captor starts to speak. “I’m G55, and here I have a member of the Bouquet Squadron. She’ll be ‘interrogated’ by me until she tells us all she knows. Isn’t that right, whore?” She growls at him out of disgust.

G55 slips her piss-drenched panties off and drops them on the floor next to his boxers. He then sticks his large fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste her own pussy juice. Peony sticks her tongue out afterwards, finding the taste confusing. His big cock moves between her thighs, rubbing against her sopping virgin snatch. “You act like you don’t want this, but your cunt is drooling all over my dick. Are all Bouquet agents such perverts?”

Peony tries to retort, but the large man begins prodding his obscene member against her pussy, causing her to wince instead. He grunts as he starts to push harder, mumbling something along the lines of “Fuck, you really are tight…”

She cries out in pain as his oversized penis breaks into her little cunny and shreds her hymen, with her virgin blood dripping down and onto the floor. G55 begins slowly fucking her, ignoring her pain from her defiled hole, and he makes note that she’s squirting with each thrust. _Stay strong_ , she thinks, _the other girls will rescue her soon_ , though she doesn’t know how true that is. Her soft whimpering seems to interest her assailant, who starts stroking one of her thighs with his hand.

This continues for quite a while until her captor asks her a simple question: “Are you willing to talk yet?” She weakly whines out a no, which doesn’t seem to surprise him. He takes this as an invitation to plow her pussy harder and deeper, thumping the head of his cock roughly against her cervix. Peony sobs and groans, her tears dripping off her face and down her chest.

About an hour later, and she’s still not willing to talk, in spite of the pain his aggressive fucking is causing her. G55 grunts, then puts his free hand around her neck. She whimpers out a barely-audible “never” as he begins to tighten his grip. The sensation of being asphyxiated causes her cunny to tighten up and, he thinks, it’s almost like it’s trying to wring out his cum. He lightens his grip before she fully passes out, then starts choking her out again. He repeats this a few times, each time stopping before she loses consciousness.

Peony’s mind is in a horribly fogged state, in a confusing mixture between pain, pleasure, anger, and despair. Ratting out her friends would make it stop, but she’s still loyal to them, and not to cock, right? It doesn’t feel good, right? She can’t really think, but she thinks she’s cum a good hundred times by now. Even if her mind hates it, her pussy must love being treated so roughly and brutally. She decides to hold out as long as possible, but the flood of pleasure is really numbing her brain. _Maybe I’ll be able to choose after he’s filled me with his thick cum_ , she thinks.

The last vestiges of resistance in her head start to crumble as G55 starts fucking her as deep as possible, slapping her sore hips against his groin. She feels her tiny womb get compacted by his lewd meat-hammer, and the tip of his cock trying to spread her cervix, surely to fill her up with baby-batter. Her eyes, which, for the whole time she’s been violated, had been empty and devoid of light, brighten up. “I like this,” she mumbles. Louder, she says, “Your piggish cock, I love it! Fill me with your sticky stuff and breed me then I’ll talk!”

G55 smugly responds, “I’m impressed, you lasted an hour and a half. Your two fellow ‘agents’ didn’t even last fifteen minutes. Alright, boys, she’s been fully broken.” Two men come from behind the camera and untie her arms and legs, though she had to look down to see her legs get freed, as she can’t feel them from all the ravaging.

He puts his hand around her neck again and asks, “Do you like being choked, slut?” She gives an mm-hmm and he tightens his grip yet again, though not as tightly as before. Her snatch tightens as he begins to fill her petite womb with his virile, warm seed, surely impregnating her. The volume of his spooge makes her belly bloat visibly.

After being given a half hour to rest and rehydrate, she tells them everything; the location of their headquarters, future mission plans, even the whereabouts of certain undercover agents. A little nagging feeling in her mind tells her that all this is wrong, but she cares more about getting dicked down than “loyalty”.

* * *

Nearly nine months later, the Bouquet Squad’s administrators get a message from her communicator. Hibiscus, a visibly much younger girl at only six, opens the message. It contains a video simply titled “Final_Comm.mp4”.

Assuming Peony was killed in action, Hibiscus opens it, expecting a last will of sorts. Instead, she’s met with a shocking scene. The brown-haired loli, now _very_ pregnant, is sitting on a much larger man’s lap. He’s pulling on her pigtails as she has a seemingly delirious expression, and she’s squirting constantly.

She starts talking, though occasionally interrupting herself with a moan. “So, girls, I was captured by these guys. I warmed up to them after a bit, and I ended up telling them everything I knew about the Squadron.” She gives double-peace signs, then continues. “They really know how to treat a girl, and in fact I’m due to give birth to twins in just a couple of days~”

The man tugs her hair harder. “Ow! Oh, also. You know Hyacinth and Aster, the agents who went missing a few months before I did? They’re here!” She’s handed a picture. “They’re not in the room at the moment, but they’re doing well.” Peony puts the picture in front of the camera. It shows two blonde lolis, both slightly pregnant, being fucked by a crowd of guys. They also visibly have one filled-in heart tattoo each on the side of their bellies. “These guys just like to fuck, honestly, and I hear they have a really nice daycare too.”

White fluid spills out from her behind as the man grunts. “So, as the file name says, this is my final message. I’m leaving the Squadron for good, though I’ll probably be keeping my codename, since they like it. This is Peony, signing off.”

The video ends there, and Hibiscus sits there in horror. How could Peony, one of their most willful agents, get broken like that!? _And why_ , she thinks, _is my cunny damp from watching that..._


End file.
